La ley del Dragón
by isabella123456
Summary: Cuando Edward  rescató a Bella de las garras de un dragón no tenía intención alguna de aparearse con ella, pero el destino intervino probando que a veces las fuerzas de la naturaleza y el deseo son más intensas que la propia voluntad de los hombres
1. Chapter 1

_**ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION CON ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER**_

_**Prologo**_

Cuando Edward rescató a Bella de las garras de un dragón no tenía intención alguna de aparearse con ella, pero el destino intervino probando que a veces las fuerzas de la naturaleza y el deseo son más intensas que la propia voluntad de los hombres. Sumido en una profunda fiebre, no tenía ni idea de que Bella acababa de derramar su sangre virginal en su miembro viril hasta que vuelve en si... literalmente unido a su suave cuerpo.

Es demasiado tarde para cambiar el destino que las lunas han decretado conforme los dragones deben aparearse con un humano durante un mes. Creyendo que ella es una espía de su hermano, el jura utilizarla y atarla a su voluntad, pero mientras el mes llega a su fin se encuentra enamorándose mas y mas de ella. Mientras ella doma al dragón interior, al aprende que enamorarse no siempre es una debilidad.

_**CHICAS QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR SU APOYO Y RECOMENDARLES ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**LA LEY DEL DRAGÓN**

**Capítulo 1**

_Cerca de Waydon,_ _un pequeño pueblo cerca de Tyr en el planeta Tyr-LaRoche._ _Día moderno._

El viento aulló, forzando a los diminutos cabellos del cuello de Bella a levantarse tiesos. Ella se tragó el bulto que se había formado en su garganta y esperó. Las aves nocturnas que habían estado cantando su bienvenida a la luna sólo segundos antes guardaron silencio ahora, como si anticiparan la llegada de alguna amenazadora fuerza que los desgarraría del cielo. El claro estaba iluminado por una ligera luz de luna mientras una oscuridad única caía, un negro círculo en el cielo de la noche, señalando qué pronto vendría.

El atronador ruido de pasos pareció hacer eco conforme se acercaban. Bella escuchó como las ramas del árbol se rompían y las hojas crujían bajo el poder de la bestia que caminaba hacía el punto de sacrificio. El sudor se formó en sus manos mientras permanecían atadas en el lugar. Ella estaba preparada para lo que fuere que los destinos habían estimado sería su destino. Mientras el dragón se acercaba, ella puso levantó su barbilla, deseando encarar su muerte como sus hermanas habían afrontado la suya. Si sólo ella pudiera ser el último sacrificio, una garantía de que los aldeanos ya no se esforzarían en saciar la lujuria de la sangre de dragón.

El dragón se agazapó delante de ella y dejó escapar un fuerte gruñido, haciéndola sobresaltarse, su coraje huyendo. Un lento escalofrío se arrastró hacia arriba por su espalda mientras sus ojos se resbalaban por el marco del dragón. Él no era más grande que un hombre, pero su dominadora presencia en el claro fue suficiente para hacer que ese escalofrío se convirtiera en un estremecimiento total. Ella nunca había visto a un dragón de tan cerca y no tenía ni idea de qué esperar de él. Este estaba ciertamente cerca. Cálmate, él era lo suficientemente dominante como para hacerle replantearse su plan de ataque, en el cual debía usar magia para liberarse y la dejaba indefensa ante él. Ella se encogió de miedo cuando divisó su cola, que se movía como si fuera la de un gato y era el doble de larga que su cuerpo. La cola se veía inofensiva a primera vista, pero los aguijones de allí eran conocidos por el veneno que inyectaban en sus víctimas. Sus manos se apretaron en puños mientras contemplaba mejor su plan de ataque. Una oleada de náusea amenazó con alcanzarla. A pesar de su agitación, ella estaba cautivada por la fuerza de su marco.

Ella barrió sus ojos sobre su escamoso cuerpo y se mordió los labios mientras levantaba el cuello, atreviéndose a mirarlo a la cara. El perfil era casi humano, pero no había nada humano en el modo en que él se suspendía sobre su cuerpo, preparado para convertirla en su última comida mientras su caliente respiración pasaba rápidamente por su cara.

El aullido resonó otra vez, invocando pequeños temblores por todo su cuerpo, pero su aproximación cesó cuando él levantó su cabeza para olfatear el aire como si percibiese a alguien más. Sus manos se congelaron, y todo su cuerpo permaneció completamente quieto. El dragón atrapó sus ojos sólo por un segundo, pero ella sintió la imagen de crudo dolor que se reflejó en esas piscinas grises.

Él se dio la vuelta y movió su cola de un lado para otro antes de saltar.

El dragón cubrió su cuerpo mientras dejaba escapar un aullido que sonó como dolor. Bella trató de estabilizar su respiración, trató de recuperarse del momento en los ojos del dragón, pero su cuerpo se rehusó a cooperar. Ella debería actuar ahora y salvarse a sí misma, pero sus brazos no se movieron. El penetrante sonido del rugido del dragón la impulsó a entrar en acción. La sacudida de electricidad que pasó como un relámpago por su cuerpo por el sonido de su grito le hizo mover sus extremidades anteriormente congeladas.

Las palabras fueron dichas en un instante, casi antes de poder pensar un camino a través del hechizo. Tan pronto como escapó de sus labios, las cadenas cayeron al suelo, soltándola de su prisión temporal. Tan sólo ahora, dos dragones impedían su movimiento hacia la seguridad.

Su paso estaba bloqueado por el negro, aquel cuyos ojos había visto tan claramente. Entonces el rojo avanzó, embistiendo hacia adelante, desafiando al negro por el predominio. Bella estaba atrapada, incapaz de moverse entre o alrededor de los dragones, incapaz de salvarse. Encogiéndose de miedo en el suelo, Bella yació perpleja mientras el dragón negro tapaba su cuerpo, protegiéndola de la furia del rojo.

En los siguientes segundos, el negro dejó escapar un aullido y la sangre fluyó de los largos cortes de navaja a lo largo de su espalda. Giró en torno al rojo, lo dos parecían animales salvajes desafiándose el uno al otro por una comida. Ella tragó saliva. Si intuían que ella estaba todavía aquí de la oscuridad, no lo demostraron.

Ella inspiró su aliento, otra vez determinada a acabar con la destrucción traía sobre su pueblo por los dragones. Cada onza de coraje que ella podía haber tenido horas atrás murió dentro de ella cuando contempló la perspectiva. Dos bestias feroces peleaban apenas a unas pocas yardas lejos de ella. Y nunca antes se había sentido tan insignificante como lo hacía en este momento.

Entonces, en el último momento, el dragón rojo juzgó mal. Él la divisó, distrayéndose lo bastante como para dar al negro una ventaja. Sangrando, aullando de dolor, el negro saltó, hundiendo sus dientes en la yugular.

El rojo no cayó como ella esperaba. Ella sabía que los dragones debían perder mucha más sangre de la que un corte poco hondo podía dar. Y se curaban más rápidamente que los humanos. Pero el negro no había dejado su cruzada. Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon cuando él saltó otra vez, esta vez prácticamente desgarrando la vena del cuello de su adversario.

El negro giró ahora, llevando al rojo por la debilidad. El rojo yació en un ovillo bajo la luz de luna, su sangre ya había cesado de fluir. Antes de que ella tuviese tiempo para reaccionar, todo se volvió negro.

Bella tembló, pensando que ella debería estar muerta. Lo último que ella recordaba antes de que la negrura la engullese fue el destello de pelo rojo y el aguijón de la cola del dragón mientras perforara su piel, picando en su hombro. El pelo rojo no había pertenecido al dragón, cuya carne era tan negra como la noche. Y no era el suyo propio… a menos que…

Ella levantó una mano debilitada hasta su pelo, preguntándose si había estado cubierta de sangre. Sus ojos lentamente se abrieron, mirando fijamente el cielo nocturno entre el velo de conciencia y la inconsciencia. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado fuera? El dragón que amenazaba con chupar la sangre de su cuerpo regresaría para terminar el hecho.

Ella trató de sentarse, solo para ser asaltada por un débil mareo. Ella se recordó moverse lentamente, tomar respiraciones superficiales, obtener el control de su cuerpo antes de intentar escapar del claro y esconderse en el bosque. Empezó flexionando los dedos del pie y luego sus pies, satisfecha de que su cuerpo estuviera todavía intacto. La sensación subió por sus piernas hasta que, finalmente, ella levantó el cuello sin oleadas de náuseas consumiéndola.

Apoyándose, se levantó hasta una posición sentada, esperando que la tierra dejara de dar vueltas. ¿Qué en nombre de los dioses había ocurrido aquí esta noche? Le llevó un segundo a su corazón parar el martilleo en su pecho y desacelerar hasta un ritmo constante como lo recordaba. Los dos dragones habían luchado por la hegemonía, y ella, aparentemente, había sido reservada.

Ella estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza. El movimiento no fue tan grácil como el de un felino tal como habría sido si hubiera despertado de una bonito, largo sueño. Sus delgados brazos parecían resplandecer bajo la luz de luna como un eclipse total y la luz de la luna una vez más asomó su parte superior. Bella apartó su largo pelo oscuro fuera de sus hombros, deseando tener algo para atarlo. Su cuerpo rechazó moverse, sus movimientos lastimaban, penaban, y su hombro dolía mientras su sangre aporreaba su cráneo. ¿Por qué no había muerto?

Su primer intento por levantarse hizo que una oleada de náusea la golpeara otra vez. Ella se puso boca abajo con la esperanza de levantarse sobre sus rodillas primero y luego moverse desde ahí. Fue entonces que ella vio al dueño del pelo rojo de su anterior recuerdo.

El hombre estaba tal vez a 30 centímetros de donde ella yacía. Su cabeza casi tocaba la suya, y su masa de pelo rojo como la sangre se parecía a una charca del precioso líquido sobre la tierra. Si Bella no hubiera estado lo suficiente cerca como para tocar las sedosas hebras, habría supuesto que era la esencia de su vida vertida sobre la suciedad. Como fuese, la visión era lo suficientemente atemorizante. Él no movió cuando ella trató de alcanzarlo.

Ella ajustó su cuerpo, gateando los dos pasos hacia su lado. Su respiración se enganchó en su garganta y su mano fue a su pecho, cubriéndose el corazón. Ella no se había preparado para la escena.

Una audible boqueada se enganchó en su garganta cuando él gimió. ¡Gracias a los dioses, él vivía! Su cuerpo malamente lleno de cicatrices estaba cubierto de sangre seca, ninguna de la cual era de ella. Una cuchillada en su cuello probaba su lucha, la cual había debido de haber tenido lugar para salvarla de los dragones que la habían amenazado con una muerte segura entre sus dientes. Él debía ser la razón por la que los dragones habían dejado su búsqueda. El mero pensamiento hizo que su corazón se inflamara, pero también causó otras sensaciones que ella no podía definir aún, otras sensaciones que se intensificaron por su desnudez.

Él estaba magníficamente, gloriosamente desnudo. Sus ojos vagaron por su torso desnudo; tenso, bronceado, firme. Fueron a sus pectorales perfectamente formados mientras sus dedos dolían por recorrer su carne. Se desviaron junto a su miembro, su, su_… virilidad._ Ella apartó los ojos de esa parte de su cuerpo antes de poder definir las sensaciones que despertó, antes de lamerse los labios y preguntarse.

Nadie nunca había luchado por ella antes.

Antes de esta noche, no había habido necesidad para proteger su vida excepto por el hecho que ella estaba destinada a ser el sacrificio de un dragón, al igual que sus hermanas antes de ella. Los hombres del pueblo lo sabían y por consiguiente nunca habían levantado una mano para auxiliarla en cualquiera de sus desgracias. Sólo este hombre, este desconocido, había venido en su ayuda. Seguramente él era un caballero, aunque ella nunca le había visto antes. Él ciertamente no pudo ser de Waydon.

La herida en su hombro pulsó mientras ella temía que el veneno del dragón se hubiese abierto paso por su sistema. En vez de debilitarla como ella pensó que haría, en cierta forma causó que su corazón se aligerara, sus sentidos se despertaran. Los deseos que ella nunca antes había sabido que tenía salieron a la superficie al mismo tiempo. Sus dedos ardieron por alcanzar y tocar la carne del hombre. Ella quería mover sus manos por todos los lados sobre él. En lugar de eso, ella colocó una mano en su duro pecho, sintiendo un latido. Su mano instantáneamente se movió con fuerza fuera, chamuscada por el calor de su cuerpo. La fiebre había entrado y le mataría si ella no hacía algo para bajarla.

Bella sabía que ella no era de mucho uso para los aldeanos. Ella era una tonta cuando se trataba de remedios herbarios. Si bien estaba siendo entrenada como una sanadora, no era su don. Su hermana mayor tenía el don, pero su vida fue tomada de ella demasiado pronto por un dragón. A pesar de eso, para honrar su memoria y tomar su lugar en su comunidad, ella se esforzó en intentar las artes. Aun si ella nada más que molestó a Liesel, la alta sacerdotisa y sanadora.

Ella estrujó sus manos, frenéticamente buscando una respuesta para su dilema. El hombre era tan grande, dudó que lo pudiera mover ella sola. Y ella no tenía ningún lugar para llevarle. Si regresaba al pueblo, seguramente sería exilada por no cumplir con su destino de acabar en las garras del dragón. Si se quedaban aquí, en el claro, él probablemente moriría.

Ella no tenía alternativa excepto llevarle a la choza vacía de Liesel, la cual estaba lo suficientemente lejana del resto del pueblo para servir de un medio de protección tanto de los aldeanos como de los futuros dragones. Eso esperaba.

Se puso de pie y contempló al hombre en el suelo, ella sabía que él posiblemente no pudiese caminar. Él estaba febril y refunfuñando en un lenguaje que ella no podía entender. Ella se inclinó sobre él para levantarlo, tirando de sus hombros heridos. Cuando él dejó escapar un aullido en su sueño, ella supo que no le podría mover. No como esto, de cualquier manera.

Ella se limpió sus palmas sudorosas en la falda de su vestido. Minutos antes, ella había sobrevivido al ataque de un dragón. Seguramente, ella podía salvar a un hombre.

Él era más pesado de lo que ella había imaginado. No obstante, él estaba algo receptivo cuando ella le transportó, usando su cuerpo superior para sujetarle mientras le movía hacia adelante. Él gimió bajo y largo mientras atravesaban el denso bosque hacia la cabaña. Cuándo ella le echó sobre el pequeño colchón, maldiciones se derramaron de sus labios y su piel ardió. Ella sabía que debía rebajarle la fiebre o sufriría la afección cerebral. Y luego moriría.

Algo en su intestino protestó por esa idea. Ella no le permitiría morir. No importaba lo que debiera hacer para mantenerle vivo, juró hacerlo.

Ella recogió su largo, desaliñado pelo en un moño sobre su cabeza y metió unos pocos alfileres de Liesel dentro de él para mantenerlo en el lugar. Entonces empezó su trabaja sobre el enfermo. Primero limpió sus heridas, comenzando con la más grave en su cuello.

Mientras trabajaba, intentó no pensar en recorrer sus manos a lo largo de su carne o en el calor que irradiaba ahora abajo su hombro y en su pecho. Ella había oído cuentos del veneno que los dragones inyectaban en sus víctimas y no tenía idea de qué esperar de la pequeña cuchillada en su hombro.

Ella sumergió la esponja en la difusión herbaria que había reunido. La fragancia de las hierbas golpeó sus fosas nasales de inmediato. Cuándo esta se mezcló con su olor viril, fue suficiente para hacer que su mano temblara. Ella estrujó el líquido excedente y luego recorrió la esponja lentamente a lo largo de su cara.

Su nariz era afilada, aristocrática. Daba paso a una mandíbula cuadrada perfectamente esculpida. Sus ojos eran anchos. Ella se preguntó de qué color serían cuando movió la esponja a lo largo de su autoritaria frente. Ella trató de no mirarle los labios cuando pasó la esponja a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula. Hermosos, llenos, perfectos labios. La atormentaban, haciéndole preguntarse por primera vez en su vida cómo se sentiría al besar a un hombre.

Ella se sacudió el pensamiento de su cabeza y dejó el rastro de la esponja por su cuello. Él tenía un largo, recio cuello que se perdía en medio de los hombros más anchos que alguna vez había visto. Su pecho marcado por cicatrices era suave, sin pelo. Esperando para ser explorado. Ella aspiró su respiración, permitiéndose contemplarlo y sus manos se desviaron más abajo de su abdomen.

_Eso _yacía allí mismo, sólido como una piedra, presionando contra su barriga. Ella intentó no mirarlo, pero sus ojos no podían alejarse. Nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo antes, pero sus instintos le dijeron que éste no se parecía a los demás. Su miembro era grande, reclamando su atención. ¿La capucha que normalmente estaba sobre eso estaba estirada, gracias a su estado de_… excitación?_

Ella descendió la esponja hasta sus piernas, primero una luego la otra, sus ojos nunca se apartaron de su _cosa._ Sus dedos rozaron contra el leve revestimiento de pelo en sus macizos muslos. Ella cerró los ojos por la sensación, avergonzada cuándo un diminuto gemido escapó de sus labios. Imaginó esos poderosos muslos yaciendo sobre ella mientras lo otro…

Bella se detuvo. Él estaba herido. Su paciente. Ella debía recordarlo.

A pesar de ello, mientras le lavaba sus pies, sus ojos continuaron desviándose hacia la masa de rizos rojos sangre que la cautivaba. Haciéndole preguntarse cómo se sentiría _eso._

Ella sabía del apareamiento. Sabía que era necesario conservar la raza. Pero desde que ella y sus hermanas eran seleccionadas para los dragones, ella sabía que el apareamiento nunca sería de ella. Nunca conocería el toque de la piel de un hombre contra la suya, la sensación de un beso. ¡El calor de… oh, dioses! El calor.

Ella presionó sus muslos estrechamente juntos, esperando deshacerse de la necesidad que crecía en su vientre. Y decreció, como si el ardor de su lesión se hubiera movido a su íntimo centro, concienciándola totalmente del hombre que yacía ante ella y las necesidades que parecían crecer por segundos. Temblando por el pensamiento de tenerle sobre ella, dentro de ella, se mordió el labio inferior hasta que el sabor salado de la sangre la trajo de regreso a la tarea que tenía entre manos.

Sus manos trabajaron para taparle con la sábana de Liesel mientras cuidadosamente evitaba el contacto con su piel. Luego empezó a mezclar el té de hierbas que le debería ayudar a bajar la fiebre. Mientras trabajaba, pensó en la herida en su cuello, la cual no era tan mala como había parecido en primer lugar. De hecho, se veía mucho mejor aquí a la luz de la vela que lo que parecía bajo la luz de luna, haciéndole preguntarse si había estado su vida amenazada en absoluto. Tal vez fue su pánico el que le hizo pensar que la herida era grave.

Ella echó una mirada de regreso a su paciente, quien todavía no se había movido aunque él continuaba refunfuñando incoherentemente. Dejando el té para que se macerase por unos pocos minutos, ella se encamino hasta el cuarto de baño contiguo y empezó a quitarse las ropas de su cuerpo empapado de sudor mientras trataba de mantener su mente lejos del hombre en el cuarto contiguo.

_Él esta inconsciente,_ ella se dijo para sí, avergonzada. _¿Qué pasa si tiene una esposa?_ _¿Niños?_ Ella nunca le había visto antes de esta noche, pero eso no quería decir que él estuviese solo. Alguien probablemente le amaba, le andaba buscando. Era su deber curarlo y devolverle a aquellos que le necesitaban.

Y luego ella dejaría el pueblo. Ella estaría casi muerta si se quedaba. Liesel decía maravillas de la tierra que estaba más allá de las montañas. Cuentos de niños, ella lo sabía. Pero era una tierra de riquezas más allá de sus más descabelladas fantasías. Llena de príncipes y exquisitez. Las luces artificiales adornaban grandes comedores. La comida no era simplemente una necesidad sino un placer para los sentidos.

Sí, allí ella tendría un futuro. Ella tenía habilidades como costurera, maravillosa cocinera, y, si salvaba a este hombre, tal vez hasta una sanadora decente.

Ella decidió que un baño rápido ayudaría a aliviar sus nervios. Además, su ropa había sido arruinada y su cuerpo estaba sucio por los acontecimientos de la noche. Abriendo el agua, ella trató de reprimir sus fantasías sobre el hombre en el cuarto contiguo, el hombre que tan desinteresadamente la había salvado. El agua corrió caliente bajo su mano, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad. A Liesel le encantaba la fuente termal y la forzó a desembocar en su pozo. Bella sólo había tomado un baño aquí una vez antes y la sensación había sido demasiado para ella entonces. Combinada con el hombre en el cuarto contiguo, ella estaba segura de ceder a los excesos por completo. No, ella no debía. Tenía que salvar al hombre. Era la única forma para que ella le retribuyera su bondad, dejar su aldea, y tener una vida.

Ella se encogió por los desgarros de las suturas y la cuchillada en el hombro mientras arrojaba su túnica hacia el lado. Todavía era útil, pero ella tenía intención de reemplazarlo con uno de las túnicas gris de Liesel tan pronto como estuviese limpia. Tomando la esponja en su mano, ella frotó ligeramente la sangre de su hombro, notando que su herida, que en un segundo vistazo era un poco más que un rasguño, comenzaba ya a curarse. La palpitación en su hombro no había cesado sin embargo, y había despertado realmente cada nervio en su cuerpo, haciéndole temer los resultados de ser envenenada por un dragón. Si muriera esta noche, nadie salvaría al hombre que tan desesperadamente necesitaba sus atenciones.

Bella alcanzó su ropa interior y empezó a deslizarla abajo de sus muslos. Sólo entonces fue consciente de la humedad. _Allí._ El perfume flotó en el aire hasta ella, una combinación de sudor y algo más. Ella se acordó de que las mujeres contaban cómo se emparejaban con sus hombres. Se abrían para ellos, se cubrían con un líquido que invita al hombre adentro. Ella nunca imaginó que experimentaría tal sensación.

La fiebre ardió a través de ella de una forma que nunca antes había hecho. Era como si ella no pudiera controlar su mano mientras vagaba abajo de su cuerpo y se atrevió a tocarse. Nadie jamás tenía que saberlo. La masa de rizos estaba húmeda cuando su dedo se deslizó más profundo hacia abajo, buscando algo. Tratando de encontrar el lugar que más dolía. Cuando sus dedos tocaron su diminuto brote, ella inspiró agudamente. Éste era el lugar. Ésta _cosa_ endurecía_._ Aquí era desde donde el calor radiaba. Pero no el líquido.

Ella quería explorar. Sus instintos le dijeron que había un placer inimaginable esperando dentro de su cuerpo. Resbalando un poco del dedo más bajo, ella destapó la fuente de la empaparon. Allí. Oh, sí, allí. Sus labios partieron y los jugos recubrieron sus dedos. La abertura. Ella supo de este lugar que Liesel llamó la funda para la espada de amor. Ella había reído nerviosamente como una chica cuando ella primero oyó conversación de apareamiento, pero ahora su curiosidad femenina la venció. Esto estaba donde su amante sería. Él la llevaría, degradándose encima de ella, deslizándose en ella.

Sacudiéndose, intentando quitar la calentura de su cabeza su cuerpo, ella hizo retroceder sus pensamientos hacia el hombre dormido, el único hombre que deseaba que la tocara. El que ella sabía sería tan diferente a cualquiera que alguna vez se había encontrado.

— ¿Qué estas haciendo? —Bella se castigó a sí misma. Ella movió su mano rápidamente. Él estaba enfermo, probablemente muriendo, y ella estaba aquí haciendo algo que no debería hacer.

Sumergiéndose rápidamente en el agua, sus terminaciones nerviosas se despertaron cuando el calor golpeó su femenina mente, visiones de un amante inundaron a su mente. De repente las cosas que nunca había experimentado antes se vertieron en su cerebro, casi como si ellos hubieran venido de una fuente exterior. Casi como si el veneno del dragón hubiera creado los pensamientos, las sensaciones. Su respiración se aceleró, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar preguntándose como se sentiría la lengua de un amante corriendo a lo largo de su cuerpo.

_Tú no sabes nada de amantes._ _Ahora toma un baño y pon manos a la tarea._

Ella ejecutó la tela sobre su cuerpo tan rápido como fue posible. No había necesidad de perder el tiempo, cuanto más que el té estaría listo ahora. Ella mojó su cabeza en el agua, rápidamente enjabonó su enmarañado pelo y luego lo mojó otra vez para enjuagar. Las marañas las desenredaría más tarde.

Ella rápidamente saltó de la tina y apenas secó su cuerpo, no haciendo caso de la palpitación entre sus muslos. Ella los presionó juntos. Más tarde. Ella se prometió a sí misma que más tarde exploraría sus profundidades. Ella no necesitó a un hombre para eso, ¿verdad?

El vestido de Liesel se pegó a su cuerpo, Liesel era mucho más pequeña que Bella. Sus amplias caderas amenazaban con explotar las costuras y sus pechos casi se derramaban del corpiño. Todavía, era adecuado. Ella mordió su labio otra vez, percatándose que no tenía ropa interior limpia. El inmoral pensamiento se le ocurrió pasar sin ellas y dejar el aire nocturno acariciar su camino que el agua tuvo más temprano. Deslizando sus rizos húmedos detrás del vestido, ella dejó su pelo colgar suelto alrededor de su cintura.

El hombre todavía no se había movido, lo cual era irónico considerando todas las cosas nuevas moviéndose dentro de ella. Ella murmuró uno de los cánticos de Liesel mientras vertía el té en una taza.— Dale fuerza —requirió ella.

La cama rechinó y gimió cuando ella se sentó al lado de él, prueba tanto de su edad como de la pesada carga que ya soportaba. Ella levantó su cabeza de su regazo, dejando que su roja melena de desparramará sobre el vestido gris haciéndolo verse soso y ordinario. Ella levantó la taza hasta los labios de él, persuadiéndole deslizando sus dedos a lo largo de su mejilla.

Por favor, bebe.

Las primeras pocas gotas de líquido se derramaron el lado de su boca y gotearon en su vestido. La segunda tentativa fue acertada, sus sensuales labios se abrieron lo bastante para permitir que el líquido se moviera dentro. Ella lo miró bajar su garganta cuando él tragó. Esto lo curaría, ella estaba segura.

Ella se movió, recolocando su cabeza encima de la almohada, su regazo se sintió más vacío que antes. Ella ejecutó una mano a lo largo de su frente. Sus dedos permanecieron en el lugar si bien la piel allí los chamuscó. El té rompía la fiebre, ¿pero cuánto tiempo llevaría? Ella nerviosamente mordió su labio y trató de mirar a alguna parte fuera de su bella cara.

Ella examinó la herida, la cual estaba casi curada. El corte no debía haber sido tan profundo como había imaginado. Pero había todavía una oportunidad del veneno del dragón, una sustancia química de la que ella no sabía nada. ¿Le dejaría ciego? ¿Sordo? Su corazón corrió velozmente por la perspectiva. La mujer que le amaba se acongojaría por él.

Ella se recostó sobre él, su pelo accidentalmente rozo su cara. Su voz se enganchó en su garganta, su corazón dejó de golpear, y su respiración se detuvo completamente cuando sus ojos se abrieron y su mano rodeó su muñeca.

La última cosa que ella vio antes de que él la arrastrase bajo él fue la incandescencia dorada de sus ojos. Luego sus labios estaban sobre los de ella, su cuerpo rígido contra ella, su mano atenazada alrededor de su muñeca, magullándola. Sus labios ferozmente se movieron contra los de ella, haciéndoles hincarse, ardientes. Él estaba fantaseando. Él debía pensar que ella era su esposa.

Ella empujó su mano sobre su pecho en vano. Sus labios se separaron en una boqueada por su esfuerzo. Fue entonces cuando él exploró con su lengua en su boca, causando que el calor que ella había sostenido a raya acudiera saliendo a raudales de su abertura. Sus dientes rasparon los labios de ella. Su mano libre buscó bajo los pliegues de su vestido.

Cuando hizo contacto con su mojada, palpitante, carne ella cerró sus ojos. Sus ásperos dedos echaron a la fuerza la tela de su cuerpo. La piel que los separa se había enredado ya y había caído al lado. Su vara era ahora una piedra inmóvil y presionando contra ella.

Sólo le llevó un movimiento a él entrar en su cuerpo. Ella no podía controlar sus acciones. Él la empaló y ella lo permitió, arruinándose para otro hombre cuando sus jugos se combinaron con la sangre por permitirle la entrada. Su grito perforó sus oídos mientras los temblores que pasaban por su cuerpo la dejaban indefensa.

Ella recorrió con la mirada al hombre que salvajemente había entrado en su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Él estaba dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Bella estaba sentada tan quieta como podía con el fuego enfureciéndose dentro de ella. Ella quería empujarle. Con toda su fuerza y su voluntad, ella lo quería. Aterrada, se aferró a su pecho. Miró su respiración, los bellos músculos se levantan y caían con su somnolencia. El sonido bajo, gutural de su ronquido. Éste era un cambio anterior. Él no había hecho un sonido entonces. Él viviría. Pero ahora mismo, su preocupación más desesperada era cómo moverse fuera de él. Y el hecho que eso era lo último en el mundo que quería.

Ella se levantó, sintiendo su poderoso cuerpo deslizarse casi todo el camino fuera. Los jugos se dispararon de ella, exudando fuera alrededor de él. Cada instinto le había dicho que se quitara de él ahora. Cada instinto excepto el que la obligaba a seguir montándolo y darle el acceso a su centro interior.

Él no dio indicios de sentirla. Ella se levantó otra vez sólo para deslizarse de regreso abajo hasta que su barriga y la de él se reunieron, sus rizos rojos mezclándose con los suyos negros. Ella se estremeció alrededor de él mientras un sollozo escapaba de su garganta.

Nadie jamás sabría que ella le había montado, había copulado con él, le había dado su virginidad. Nadie tendría que saberlo. Ella podría decirle a su marido sobre ser salvajemente violada mientras cruzaba las montañas. O ella podría rehusarse a tomar un marido, viviendo a su manera.

Ella miró hacia abajo a su bella cara. Ella no desearía un marido después de esta noche. Él podía no tocarla, podía no ser hasta consciente de ella, pero ella era consciente de él.

Ella se estremeció otra vez, apretándose alrededor de él. Diez mil sensaciones la asaltaron de inmediato. La más importante fue la necesidad de moverse ahora. Rápidamente.

Ella se alzó sobre él otra vez luego contó hasta tres mientras él se deslizaba de regreso dentro de ella. Otra vez. Otra vez. Otra vez. Esta vez, ella aumentó la intensidad. Ella meció sus caderas de atrás a adelante, tomando todo de él dentro de su cuerpo. Ella se estremeció, presionó contra él, le acarició su pecho.

La tensión se construyó dentro de ella y amenazó con enloquecerla. Ella continuó vertiendo jugos fuera sobre el cuerpo de él. Ella quería detenerse ahora. Necesitaba detenerse. Ella sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal. Él no era de ella. Él pertenecía a otra. Un hombre tan bello como éste debía tener una esposa. Hijos.

Ella se dobló para besar sus labios una última vez, el pensamiento de hijos era más de lo que ella podían soportar. Fue entonces cuando la sensación la agarró, amenazando con destruirla.

Se inició en algún lugar profundo interior, el lugar donde él descansaba en contra de ella. Y se abrió camino arriba de su pecho y hasta sus dedos del pie. Ella estaba unos milímetros fuera de su cara cuando chocó. Dejó escapar un largo, bajo gemido mientras los espasmos destrozaban su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se reabrieron. Esta vez, no había una tenue luz dorada. Esta vez, eran verdes. Y enojados.

Él capturó su muñeca toscamente y la arrastró contra su pecho. Las palabras que él masculló a través de su áspera garganta fueron en otro idioma pero mantuvieron el ácido de una maldición. Su respiración pendió en su garganta, asustada de escapar. Asustada de su pecado. ¿La mataría él ahora por usarle así?

El dragón la asustaba, pero este hombre se veía más feroz de lo que un dragón jamás lo había hecho. ¿Qué le hizo pensar a ella que era bello? Su cara retorcida en una sonrisa de desprecio, sus labios gruñeron, revelando perfectamente dientes blancos. El gruñido brotando violentamente desde su vientre la hizo temblar, olvidando el hecho que ella estaba quieta completamente literalmente empalada en él.

Su respiración corrió por su cara, calentándola mientras la fiebre dentro de él le chamuscaba su piel. Y sus ojos. Él podría asesinar a los dragones con esos ojos. Eran desalmados, vacíos, peligrosos.

Su respiración harapienta y el golpeteo de su corazón conservaron sus lágrimas a raya mientras ella esperaba que él la matara. Un golpecito de su muñeca podría romper su brazo como si fuera una ramita. Si sus manos se movieran a su garganta, él podría asfixiarla o desnucarla. Cualquier opción parecía sumamente dolorosa. Ella no se atrevía a moverse cuando sus labios se separaron otra vez. Lo que una vez habría parecido sensual la tenía al borde del llanto. Este hombre no podría ser el que la salvó anoche. Si lo fuera, ¿por qué la miraba como si fuera el enemigo?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —La cólera distorsionó el gruñido brotando de su pecho.

— Yo, yo… —Ella cambió de posición, tratando de liberarse de su agarre sobre su muñeca, luchando contra su eje.

— ¿Tú, qué? ¿Deseabas domarme?

— No, yo… —Su voz se desvaneció, las lágrimas amenazando con rebalsar fuera.

— ¿Deseabas aparearte conmigo, entonces?

Ella lloriqueó, odiándose por su obvia debilidad. Ella se levantó abajo de un dragón, lo llevó en sí misma para aparearse con un desconocido. Su fuerza la veía a través de lo que fuere que él tenía la intención de hacerle.

— ¡Habla, puta! —ordenó él, su voz obligándola a confrontarle.

Todavía profundamente incrustado dentro ella, Edward la lanzó de tal forma que su espalda estuvo plana contra su cama. ¿Ella quiso follar a un dragón? Aparearse con un dragón no servía para ningún propósito a las mujeres mortales. Ninguno salvo los obvios placeres de la experiencia. No estaban con ellos cuando eran dragones… los dragones se veían forzados a aparearse con los humanos para mantener el control sobre sus transformaciones.

La última noche, él había estado debilitado después de su batalla con Damon y luego obligado dentro de una condición humana después de sólo golpear a la hembra una vez con su cola envenenada. La debilidad no se sentaba bien con él, aunque había logrado desgarrar el amuleto del cuello de Damon y lanzarlo en el abismo creado por el eclipse. La debilidad era una calidad humana, no una misma del dragón. Ahora que su fuerza estaba de regreso, podría transformarse, asustarla, desgarrar su cuerpo por la mitad con su macizo pene.

Él olió su sexo cuando flotó por el aire hasta él. Ella había venido, obviamente bajo la influencia del poderoso afrodisíaco en el veneno. La mujer tenía se había dado placer en su polla dragón, habiéndolo envenenado con el líquido vil con el que ella le alimentó. Él sólo había sido relajadamente consciente de ello. Ahora, cuando los olores del cuarto lo asaltaron, haciendo que sus fosas nasales llamearan, él entendió su juego. Ella deseaba drogarlo, controlarlo. Para que objetivo él no lo entendía, pero él tendría respuestas. Primero, tendría su carne.

— Quiero que me mires —exigió él cuando ella apretó sus ojos cerrándolos. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, su vagina agarrando su polla como un apretado puño.

— No puedo —lloriqueó ella.

— Sí, puedes. —Él tomó su cara en sus manos, apenas sujetando su cabeza a nivel, no dejándole enterrarla en las pieles. Él golpearía dentro de su carne tan duro, tan salvajemente, que ella nunca trataría de controlarle otra vez.— Mírame.

Sus ojos revolotearon abiertos. Cuando lo hicieron, las lágrimas se derramaron. El dragón dentro de él clamó justicia, odiando el engaño. Quiso dominarla, atarla a su propia cama y dejarla indefensa como ella lo había dejado. Manteniéndola su prisionera.

Su polla se rigidizó por el pensamiento. Le gustaba su sexo rudo y sucio. Sí, al dragón no le gustaría nada más que golpearla, devastar su cuerpo, llenarlo de moretones. La respiración de Edward se aceleró y luchó por el control, peleó por batir hacia abajo a la bestia que surgía amenazadoramente dentro de él. Justamente cuando comenzaba a tomar el control, el perfume le atacó. Había algo mezclado con su llegada. Sangre.

Su mano se movió contra los labios vaginales de la mujer, los cuales temblaron cuando sus dedos los apartaron y corrieron por la base de su pene. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando llevó los dedos a sus labios. Esta mujer, quienquiera que fuese, había derramado su sangre virgen en su pene, dejándole completamente indefenso contra ella. Y el dragón profundamente en su interior, que se había enfurecido llenándose con el deseo de lastimarla, ahora se doblegó mientras Edward consideraba este conocimiento.

¿Una virgen? ¿Qué querría una virgen con un dragón? ¿Más importante aún quién era responsable de este engaño? Si él supiera algo, él sabía que este plan sonaba suspicazmente a las actividades de su hermano, Damon. Él hasta olió su aroma en el coño de la mujer, como si Damon la hubiera encadenado a la roca, abandonándola allí para que Edward la encontrara y luchara. La verdadera batalla no había sido por la mujer, sino por el control de Tyr, algo que Edward no rendiría fácilmente.

— Debería matarte. —Él sostuvo su cara quieta, sosteniendo sus ojos con los suyos.— Pero pienso que te usaré primero. Al final de este tiempo lunar, llegaras a desear ardientemente mi toque. Y me dirás por qué me trajiste aquí, por qué procuraste controlarme con tu cuerpo. Y quién es el responsable de que hayas derramado tu sangre en mi polla. —Él quiso que las palabras fuesen rudas, aunque la emoción detrás de ellas no fuera genuina. Tragando saliva, él sacó la última la rabia del dragón de su cabeza y se concentró en la mujer ante él.

Ella visiblemente se estremeció por sus palabras.— Derramé sangre. —Él sintió su miedo. Pero había algo distinto allí dentro, también.

— Sí, lo hiciste. —Él empujó más dentro de ella, contra su útero.

— Te quise… quise agradecerte por… —Su voz se desvaneció.

— ¿Por? —Él se deslizó fuera de ella y luego se deslizó de vuelta dentro, lentamente. Él escondió su sonrisa cuando ella cerró sus ojos y hundió sus dientes en su labio inferior.

— Por salvarme del dragón anoche.

— ¿Salvarte? —Él mantuvo la risa en su voz a raya. ¿Salvarla? ¿De un dragón? Jodido santo. ¿No sabía la mujer de quién era la polla sepultada dentro de ella?

— Sí, pero por favor, no puedes decírselo a nadie.

Él se movió otra vez, fuera luego de regreso dentro, observando sus ojos arder a fuego lento con cada movimiento. Él se extrajo una vez más, esperando, su polla apenas dentro de su apretada, mojada abertura. Cuando ella arqueó su espalda ligeramente, él se impulso en ella totalmente, empalándola en su eje. El gemido que escapó de sus labios fue exactamente lo que él esperaba. Una virgen que le gustaba follar. Una virgen que podría ser controlada por su pene.

Damon había elegido equivocadamente a ésta. Tal vez él había provocado su vagina por si mismo. Lamiéndolo. Manteniéndola prisionera mientras jugaba con sus labios, moviendo su lengua por los bordes de sus pliegues. Tal vez hasta sumergió su lengua dentro para saborear su crema. De una u otra forma, él creó una mujer que amaba el sexo. Y ese fue su primer error. Edward podría controlarla fácilmente. Él la follaría todos los días y con mucho detalle, enseñándole lo que le complacía, borrando la lengua de Damon de su mente. Y cuando la luna terminara, él la devolvería a su hermano, arruinada. Ella sería su puta, no la de Damon. Y le contaría los secretos de su hermano.

Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios.— Agradécemelo, un poco —instó él.

El cuerpo de Bella reaccionó al de él de la única forma que sabía. Se abrió a él, presionando contra él, implorando la liberación. Él era salvaje e indómito. Peligroso. Todo sobre él le decía que ella estaba en problemas. Al otro lado de su ignorante, «nunca tuve sexo antes de esta noche» cabeza.

Su cuerpo apretó el suyo en el colchón mientras se mecía dentro de ella despacio, sosteniéndola al borde de algo. Pero sus ojos le dijeron a ella que no le decía lo que él quería oír. Él no creía o confiaba en ella aun mientras la torturaba con el deseo de la dulce liberación.

— Estás pensando en una salida ahora, ¿verdad? —Él sonrió abajo a ella.

— No, yo… —¿Qué? Ella no tenía respuesta para él.

— Silencio ahora —exigió él, un dedo cubriendo sus labios.— Déjeme darte lo que quieres.

Su cuerpo se abrió para él, expandiéndose para acomodar su tamaño siempre creciente. Ahora mismo, ella no podía pensar. No con ello deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella, estirándola, llenándola, conduciéndola al borde y hacia atrás otra vez.

Ella se agarró a él, sus uñas desiguales erosionando la tirante piel en sus hombros. Ella apretó sus ojos cerrándolos sólo para abrirlos luego cuando su mano le dio una ligera palmada contra su mejilla. Su mano era grande y áspera, pero no pretendía lastimarla, lo cual la aturdió más que si él hubiera aporreado su cara con su puño. Esto era un toque suave en su mejilla, recordándole que lo mirara.

Cada vez que ella se abría, él le daba una medio sonrisa, la cual se parecía al gruñido de un animal más que a la sonrisa de un hombre. Muchísimo en torno a él era como animal. La forma que sostenía su cabeza, la forma que gruñía bajo y largo mientras se movía.

— ¿Te gusta mi pene? —él arrulló, enviando otro escalofrío a través de ella por el tono seductor de su voz.

— Por favor, yo…

— Oh, ahora deseas implorar. Ruégame. Ruégame —gruñó él.

— Por favor, no lo hagas… necesito… —La presión se creó en algún sitio profundamente dentro de ella, y sintió que no podía controlar los miles de pensamientos que corrían por su cabeza. Los ojos del hombre quemaban a través de ella, su repugnancia obvia, pero siguió tomando su cuerpo, hablando suavemente luego ásperamente, haciéndola sentir cosas que no podía explicar.

— Sé lo que necesitas. —Sus piernas habían sido atrapadas dentro de las suyas cuando él avanzó lentamente. Ella jadeó cuando él se levantó sobre ella y tomó sus tobillos en sus manos, extendiéndola totalmente abierta. Cuando él empujó de regreso dentro de ella, ella soltó un grito. Casi podía sentirlo en su garganta de tan completamente que la llenaba.

— ¿Así, ¡eh! —Su voz fue ruda ahora mientras bajaba la mirada a ella, pero sus ojos estaban vivos con deseo, desmintiendo sus insultos.

Ella supo que le complació, aun si no podía responder su pregunta. Ella se aferró al borde de alguna nada negra que amenazaba con controlarla, consumirla. Era como un líquido incendiario levantando y levantando. Sus lentos movimientos se incrementaron. Sus piernas dolieron de estar sujetas extendidas. Todo lo demás dolía de su tamaño.

— ¿Estás lista para venir por mí?

Ella no tenía idea lo que quería decir. Sabía que estaba lista para algo. Asintió con la cabeza, sus movimientos frenéticos.

Con cada empuje, ella sostuvo su aliento. ¿Era esto cómo se sentía al morir? ¿Habían sentido alguna vez sus hermanas tal sensación antes de encontrar sus finales? Ella alcanzó sus brazos, necesitando algo para mantenerla estable, impedirle caerse en la nada.

Su cara se torció en una feroz mueca de disgusto cuando ella le tocó. Su pelo voló salvajemente en torno a su marco mientras él se movía, todavía estirándola abierta. Él debía sentir lo mismo que ella sentía, fuera de control, lleno con necesidad, con anhelo. Cuando él se puso rígido y dejó escapar un gruñido, ella tembló mientras él disparaba el líquido incendiario profundamente dentro de ella. El grito que se originó de su garganta no sonó humano, pero la liberación que vino con eso la hizo sentir como si el mundo entero se desvaneciera y nada existiera excepto ellos dos. Ella tembló y se estremeció. Y miró arriba dentro de sus ojos que otra vez resplandecían dorado.

Demasiado pronto, él se alejó de ella, deslizándose de su cuerpo. Ella se sentía magullada, pero maravillosamente viva. El calor que él disparó dentro de su quietud la lleno, haciéndole querer deslizarlo de vuelta dentro de ella. Tan pronto como el pensamiento cruzó por su mente, él se giró hacia atrás para gruñirle, sus ojos otra vez eran de un malicioso verde.

— Límpiate. —demandó él. Ella miró hacia abajo al punto húmedo en la cama. Estaba veteado de sangre, prueba que él había sido su primero. No más.

Ella se casaría algún día. Este hombre esta noche le podía haber dicho cosas horribles a ella, incluso la podía haber odiado, pero él arrancaba algo dentro de ella que ella nunca olvidaría. Pero nadie, ni aun su futuro marido, podía hacerle sentir la miríada de sentimientos que el desconocido forzó en ella.

— No puedo moverme. —Bella trató de mover sus entumecidas piernas, pero las encontró debilitada.

— Entonces te llevaré. Si debes ser mía durante el siguiente período lunar, tú estarás limpia cuando te tome. No habrá otro perfume en ti excepto por el mío.

Para ser mía. ¿Qué quería decir?— Debería explicar —empezó ella. ¿Explicar qué? Explicar que él se deslizó sí mismo dentro de ella mientras estaba inconsciente, y ella no hizo nada para protestar. ¿Ella aceptó la invasión?

— Sí, deberías. Y lo harás. Pero primero, tomarás un baño. Luego cambiarás la ropa de la cama. Y quiero que te quites ese vestido. No es apropiado para ti. Apenas se ajusta. No llevaras puesta ropa mientras estés a mi cargo.

Ella observó como él se paseaba por el cuarto, ignorante o despreocupado con su desnudez. Él era todavía fascinante. Ella observó sus músculos tensos y flexibles mientras él se movía hasta la chimenea para avivar un fuego.

Su espalda estaba cubierta de cicatrices, algunas largas, algunas meros arañazos. Todas ellas sólo acrecentaban su belleza.

Ella observó como él se acuclillaba delante de la chimenea, atizaba la leña antes de levantarse y quitar algunos pedazos más de la pila, añadiéndolos y luego los arreglaba. Él miró hacia atrás a ella otra vez y le guiñó el ojo antes de volverse hacia el fuego. Su corazón saltó en su garganta y ella jadeó, horrorizada cuando él se inclinó hacia adelante, tomó un profundo aliento, y sopló fuego desde su boca. El hombre y el dragón eran el mismo. Él no la había salvado de las garras del dragón. En lugar de eso, él la había inyectado con veneno, cazando su compasión para el hombre que ella pensó era un caballero, aquí para rescatarla.

Un momento de traición voló por ella, pero fue rápidamente sustituido por la fascinación. Dos dragones habían luchado por ella, y éste había ganado. Y ahora ella sentía como si su lugar en el mundo, su destino, se hubiera alterado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

La culpa oleó sobre él. Edward sabía que ella había estado a merced de su veneno, pero él había seguido tomando su cuerpo, tratándola con tal indiferencia, intentando conjurar al dragón después de que le había tomado tanto tiempo para someterlo. Él no estaba furioso con la mujer. Era su hermano quien debería pagar el engaño.

Pero él no podía parecer débil a los ojos de un enemigo no importa cuán inocente ella fuera en los modos de los hombres y las mujeres. Incluso si la habían enseñado el deseo, su cuerpo nunca había sido entrado, su defensa nunca rota. Edward había visto el veneno del dragón trabajando tantas veces en el pasado, no obstante nunca había visto una tan inocente cobrar vida tan instantáneamente. Cada impulso dentro de él le decía que ella era en efecto la espía de su hermano.

De todos modos, mientras la observaba dormir, su diminuto cuerpo envuelto en la cubierta de la delgada cama, un deseo feroz de protegerla barrio sobre él. Él soltó un gruñido bajo, sabiendo lo que le pasaba. Esto era la maldición del dragón, puesta en el lugar hacía muchos años por una mujer desdeñada. Cuando un dragón derrama sangre virgen, él estaba en peligro de perder su corazón.

Interiormente, él se encogió mientras una de sus piernas cambiaba de posición, permitiéndole ver el dolor que él le había infligido, las contusiones en sus muslos. El pelo oscuro que se rizaba entre sus piernas estaba todavía mojado por su baño, mientras el pelo largo que cubría la almohada todavía goteaba. La mujer había estado demasiado agotada para hacer algo más que derrumbarse en la cama. Otra vez, la culpa y la pena barrieron a través de él, dos emociones que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir.

Contra su mejor juicio, Edward se arrastró lentamente en la cama al lado de ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su marco durmiente, tomando su cremosa piel blanca, que se parecía a las más finas telas contra su cuerpo áspero. Sus ojos habían sido del color del cielo cerca de la medianoche. Cerrando sus ojos, él trató de relajarse contra ella, intentado reducir la marcha de su respiración para hacer juego a la suya. Había pasado una eternidad desde que él había dormido en la misma cama con una mujer.

Su cuerpo nunca parecía cansarse de él, lo cuál era frustrante más allá de la creencia. Peor aun, ella despertó a su toque, arqueando su espalda, ansiando sus dedos en su suave piel. Edward observaba su ojos vidriarse con el deseo cada vez que la tomaba, aguardando, esperando ver el miedo allí dentro en alguna parte. En cambio, él veía algo distinto que él no podía definir, algo que lo sacudía hasta la médula. El veneno se había extinguido, dejando que su deseo por él fuera sólo eso… deseo, claro y simple. Quienquiera que ella fuera, de dondequiera que ella hubiera venido, ella ansiaba su toque de un modo que pocas lo habían hecho antes de ella.

Ella había sido su prisionera durante tres días ahora, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de contusiones de sus feroces relaciones sexuales de aquella primera noche. Habían comenzado a ponerse amarillos, descolorando su piel, recordándole su brutalidad. Él había estado determinado a doblegarla en aquellas pocas primeras horas. Ahora, él temía que su resolución se debilitara antes que la de ella.

Él se giró sobre su lado y refunfuñó por la visión de su cuerpo junto a él, completamente desnudo. Ella era una mujer hermosa. Su largo, oscuro pelo le recordaba al cielo nocturno, y su piel era tan suave y fina como la arena más blanca de la playa de su casa. Ella no tenía ningún miedo cuando se agarraba a él anoche en salvaje abandono mientras él se propulsaba en su oscuro, mojado calor. Edward casi lamentaba que él no supiera amar, lamentaba que él no tuviera experiencia en la seducción sin la fuerza. Había algo sobre Bella que lo hacía desear cosas que él nunca había deseado antes. Cada impulso dentro de él le decía que lo que sentía por ella no era nada más que el resultado de haber derramado su sangre virgen. La maldición era poderosa, y él estaba a su merced ahora más que nunca antes.

Ella masculló en su sueño y se acurrucó contra él, colocando su cabeza en su hombro. Durmiendo tan profundamente como un niño, ella le asustaba mortalmente. ¿Qué se suponía que él iba a hacer con ella? Él nunca había conocido a una mujer que no se encogiera por su tamaño y su fuerza. Su hermano, maldito sea, la había entrenado bien, si ella era su espía. El dragón dentro de él insistía que no debieran confiar en la mujer, pero el hombre miró abajo su marco durmiente y no podía menos que preguntarse de donde venía ella y por qué lo miraba con tal confianza cuando él no había hecho nada para justificarlo.

Su mano fue a sus pechos antes de que él pudiera pararla. Ella tenía pechos asombrosos, pequeños pero firmes con puntas atractivas que pedían por su toque. Él acarició su pezón hasta que se puso duro, esperando su boca. Ella gimió, pero no se movió cuando él la tocó. Él cambió de posición y le colocó la cabeza en la almohada. Su oscuro pelo se derramó contra las sábanas blancas. Ella se vería asombrosa contra las sábanas rojas de satén dentro de su cama en su propia casa.

Él deslizó su mano abajo su muslo, separando sus piernas, buscando su humedad. ¡Ella estaba siempre mojada! La pequeña parcela de gruesos rizos oscuros llamando a su boca, llamándolo para tocarla allí, besarla allí, trayéndola para liberarla con su lengua, sus dientes, sus manos. Su clítoris ya estaba duro, esperando su toque.

Ella gimió otra vez y se movió lo suficiente como para separar sus muslos completamente, haciendo sitio para él. Este era todo el estímulo que él necesitaba. Ella lo había tomado mientras él dormía, ahora él le devolvería el favor tomándola en su sueño.

Su pene palpitó cuando él lo colocó en su apertura. La punta fue cubierta al instante de su miel. En un rápido movimiento, él la llenó por completo, parándose sólo cuando sus pelotas se pusieron a ras contra su culo. Él escuchó cuando ella chupó su aliento. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando él comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de su abertura.

Ella levantó sus manos para acariciarle su pecho, pero él rechazó permitir su toque. Capturando las dos diminutas manos en una de las suyas, él sostuvo sus brazos sobre su cabeza, presionándola en la cama mientras se propulsaba en ella repetidas veces. Él se negó a tocar su clítoris aun cuando ella lo encalló dentro de él. Él se negó a tocar sus pezones aun cuando pidieran por su boca.

Durante tres días, ella había venido por él, cubriendo su pene con su jugo. Exprimiéndolo hasta que él pensaba que ella desgarraría su pene de su cuerpo. No más. Él no le permitiría llegar, encontrara su liberación. De aquí en adelante, no habría ningún placer en su acoplamiento. Ninguno para ella de todos modos. Él vendría en su boca, en su plano estómago, pero no le daría la satisfacción de disfrutar de su propia liberación. Esto sería una prueba. Si ella todavía lo deseaba, sería la prueba de algo más de que estaba trabajando, algo más fuerte que las obligaciones que una espía tenían hacia su patrón. Ninguna mujer lo aguantaría a menos que ella realmente ansiara su toque.

Él no habló, no la miró mientras continuaba moviéndose dentro de ella. Ella corcoveó contra él, encontrando cada golpe con su culo levantado. Un culo que él juró llenar tan pronto como se cansara de su vagina. Otra prueba de lealtad. ¿Le permitiría tomarla? Su corazón martilló en sus orejas y su modo de ver se volvió poco claro. Las sensaciones para las cuales él no estaba acostumbrado continuaron pulsando a través de su cuerpo, concienciándole de la debilidad a la que se había reducido por esta mujer.

— Date la vuelta —exigió él, liberando sus manos. Ella le complació.

Su cintura podía ser diminuta, pero su culo era carnoso y lleno. Ella lo levantó en el aire, dándole una completa visión de su crema cuando recubría sus labios exteriores.

— ¿Alguna vez has sido tomada por el culo? —El pensamiento hizo que su polla latiera. Su vagina era lo suficientemente apretado, él se preguntó cómo se sentiría su culo.

— No. —Ella arqueó su espalda cuando él se movió hacia ella, colocando su polla en su apertura.

— ¿Quieres decir que mi hermano no folló tu bonito pequeño hueco? —Una prueba. Las palabras palpitaron en su cabeza aun mientras la decía, inseguro de qué otra manera de tratar a la mujer que había tomado aparentemente el control de su cuerpo en cierta forma de modo que ya no pudiera actuar excepto para tomarla.

— No conozco a tu hermano.

Ella le había dicho esto varias veces, pero el dragón en su interior no la creía. Él sabía que ella tenía el olor de Damon en ella mientras montaba a su pene aquella primera noche. Edward mordió su lengua, esperando otra vez someter al dragón cuyo gruñido se ponía justo en el borde de su consciencia.

— Tú no conoces a mi hermano —él se burló. —Pero él te envió aquí para ser mi esclava, mi puta. —Él abofeteó su culo y observó como la carne se sacudió bajo su toque.

— Quizás yo debería golpearte hasta que me digas todo lo que deseo saber. —Él la palmeó otra vez, esta vez con más intensidad. Su vagina derramó más de su dulce crema y su espalda se arqueó para encontrar el contacto de su mano contra su carne.

— Mmmm. ¿Te gusta así? —él arrulló contra su oído antes de raspar suavemente su mano contra ella otra vez. Una vez más, ella gimió y se arqueó en él.

— Deseas doblegarme —su voz fue un ronroneo bajo, zumbando toda la forma en él.— Tú nunca me controlarás.

Él la controlaría. Toda ella. Edward quiso propulsarse en ella y no pensar en qué asombroso ella se sentiría apretándose alrededor de él, apretadamente como un puño, pero se resistió. Tenía que haber un modo de controlar el deseo que él sentía por ella, deseo que parecía tanto una bendición como una maldición. Si él pudiera permitir que el dragón por dentro la tomara, la asustaría, estaba seguro. Pero algo en torno a sus firmes ojos le decía que ésta no se acobardaba de los dragones, y ella encerraba bastante magia para liberarse de las cadenas que la habían atado a la roca.

Esto no era nada más que la unión de dos cuerpos cuando él la tomó, deslizándose en su húmedo calor, resistiendo el impulso de montar su culo como él había amenazado. Los sonidos de su placer fueron suficiente para volverlo loco, especialmente desde que su suave cuerpo lo hechizaba, ni le gustaba, ni lo entendía. Él gruñó su liberación mucho más pronto de lo que él había querido, pero él estaba satisfecho por el pequeño hecho de que ella no hubiera venido. Eso era parte de su plan recién formado. Él la mantendría en el borde hasta que ella le dijera sus secretos.

Le diera la llave para derrotar a su hermano.

O le dijera el secreto de cómo ella había logrado meterse bajo su piel en tan poco tiempo, obligándolo a cuestionarse todo que él alguna vez había sabido antes.

Bella había aprendido varias cosas en los pasados tres días. Lo más importante era su propia fuerza. Ella no temía a Edward aunque él lo quisiera. Ella podría decir por la feroz mirando en sus ojos cada vez que se encontraban con los de ella, pero había algo suave y tierno en su toque, aun cuando él trataba de controlarla. Él podría haberle hecho daño, haberla matado si lo quisiera. En cambio, él la amaba con salvaje abandono, usando su fuerza para llevarle a los bordes del éxtasis.

Ella le miró dormir. Algo dentro de ella temblaba y dolía simplemente mirando la mandíbula determinada cuadrada. Ella temía lo que sabía era verdad. El dragón no la asustaba, pero el hombre y los sentimientos creciendo profundamente en su interior lo hacían. Edward no sabía qué durmiente tan ligera ella era. Él estaba ignorante que ella había sentido su mano en su cara, se había llenado de gentileza, noche tras noche, murmurando palabras en su oreja, que tenían poco sentido. Él la deslizó en su abrazo, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho, jurando protegerla de alguna fuerza que él pensaba quería nada más que su destrucción.

Ella se acurrucó en su abrazo y buscó el sueño. Las respuestas vendrían por la mañana.

— Despiértate. —Los dedos la rasparon a través de su mejilla, haciéndola cosquillas. Ella abrió sus ojos para ver a Edward levantándose sobre ella, llevando ropa que ella nunca había visto.

— Estoy despierta —ella sonrió, preguntándose porque su tono era tan suave esa mañana.

— Debemos regresar a mi casa. Mi padre se preguntará sobre mí. Y estoy seguro que estás más que lista para ver a mi hermano.

— Te dije que no conozco a tu hermano —le recordó ella.— ¿Dónde encontraste esas ropas?

— Son mías. Un dragón siempre debe estar preparado. Tengo una guarida en las montañas.

¿Era eso una leve sonrisa en las esquinas de sus labios cuando él habló? ¿Cuándo había sonreído Edward? Ella lo había visto hacerlo una vez, cuando él pensaba que ella estaba dormida. Él había estado mirando fijamente en el olvido, su mano acariciaba su pelo, y luego él había mirado abajo a ella y había adornado su supuesta cara durmiente con una sonrisa diferente de lo que alguna vez había visto antes. Fue entonces cuando ella había sabido que él era un hombre lleno del conflicto, lleno de cosas que ella no podía comenzar a entender. Y ahora, él había compartido un pequeñito secreto con ella sobre su guarida. Quizás el hombre ganaba su batalla con el dragón después de todo, pero tal vez no. Todavía estaba la pregunta de lo que ocurriría cuando ellos volvieran a la casa de su padre.

— ¿Qué harás conmigo? —Su corazón corrió velozmente mientras preguntaba, no por la preocupación su seguridad, sino por la preocupación su cordura. ¿La mataría? ¿Podría ella observar como él regresaba a su esposa, abandonándola? El dolor en su pecho aumentó cuando se preguntó cómo regresaría ella a la normalidad ahora que justamente comenzaba a descubrir el misterio del hombre.

— Lo que hacen los dragones siempre con los humanos —se quejó él.

— ¿Y qué es?

Él se levantó y atravesó sus manos a través de su pelo, un signo que ella sabía demostraba su frustración.— Sabes que no puedo dejarte hasta la siguiente luna oscura. Sabes que soy tu prisionero. —El tono de su voz indicaba derrota, aunque él no parecía un hombre que conociera tal emoción.

— ¿Mi prisionero? —¿Desde cuándo? Después de su primera noche con él, ella sintió que él la sujetaba con cadenas.

— Sí. —Él cayó de rodillas delante de la cama, sobresaltándola con el movimiento.— Tú sabes el código. Sabes que cuándo un dragón y un humano se aparean es por un período lunar. ¿Por qué lo niegas? ¿Por qué insistes que no conoces a mi hermano?

Sus dedos se hincaron en sus rodillas. Ella miró hacia abajo a la carne pálida allí. Si ella no había aprendido nada más de él, ella sabía que Edward odiaba perder el control. Aparentemente más de lo que odiaba a su hermano. Si él realmente creyera que ella era, la espía de su hermano, él no se adheriría a ningún código. Entonces ella se percató que si él era su prisionero durante un período lunar, cuando sus caminos se separaran, él la podía dañar.

— ¿Me matarás al final del tiempo lunar?

— No. No matamos a los humanos. Tú ya sabes esto.

— ¿Entonces tú…?

— Serás libre para vivir como quieras. Mientras nunca regreses a tu pueblo. —Él se levantó y se volvió de espalda a ella, otro signo de su frustración.

— ¡Mis hermanas! —Ella voló a sus pies, sus manos en sus caderas.— ¿Mis hermanas están todavía vivas?

— No lo sé.

— Mis hermanas, Alice y Lucina. Seguramente las conoces. —Su corazón martilleó por el pensamiento.

Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente.— Las conozco.

— ¿Hiciste tú…?

—No. No fueron mías. Viven en el palacio ahora con dos de los hombres de mi padre. Son bien atendidas. Mejor de lo que habrían sido si hubieran permanecido en tu pueblo para morir de hambre.

— Están vivas —dijo ella para nadie en particular, su corazón ascendiendo por el conocimiento. Vivas. Ella iría a elles, les pediría ayuda.

— Tú actúas como si no lo supieras. —Cuando Edward empezó a mirarla esta vez, ella vio algo en su cara semejante a la creencia. Tal vez ella finalmente le estaba convenciendo.

— ¿Dónde está la tierra de los tuyos? —preguntó ella después de que hubieran comido y se hubieran preparado para su viaje.

— No lejos.

— ¿Y cómo lograremos llegar?

— Tú realmente no deseas saberlo.

— Sí, lo hago.

Edward atisbó a su consorte. El dragón dentro de él se enfureció, queriendo gritarle, asustarla por no acabar con el engaño que le había llevado hasta aquí. Pero cada vez que él lo intentaba, ella lo confrontaba como si fuera la más valiente de los guerreros en lugar de una brizna de una mujer. Ella no afirmaba conocimiento de su gente y se mostraba verdaderamente fascinada con cada nuevo trozo de información que él proporcionaba. Y Edward fue rápidamente perdiendo de vista las pruebas que él había jurado usar para mantenerla bajo su control.

El cambio sería la prueba. Él cambiaría delante de sus ojos y vería si ella lo temía o no. Él esperaba por los dioses que ella lo hiciera porque si no lo hacía, él no sería capaz de mantener su fachada. Algo estaba ocurriendo profundamente dentro de él que no podía definir aún. No deseaba definir. Todo que él sabía era que ansiaba su suave piel, sus tiernos besos, sus apasionadas demostraciones, casi tanto como él ansiaba la respiración.

— Debería dejar a Liesel un mensaje, diciéndole que usamos su cabaña —dijo ella desde alguna parte detrás de él. Él se paró en su camino y se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Liesel?

— Sí, ella es mi mentora. Ella está fuera recogiendo hierbas durante el tiempo lunar. Cuando regrese, no quiero que piense que alguien ha entrado a la fuerza.

— ¿La sanadora? —Por favor no dejes que sea la misma. Él estabilizó su respiración, aguardando su respuesta.

— Sí, la sanadora. Estoy a su cargo.

El mundo entero llegó derrumbándose alrededor de él, las palabras de Bella resonando en su cabeza. Luego las palabras de Liesel regresaron a él. Tú la encontrarás cuando menos lo esperes, querido Edward. Ella será la único para cambiar tu destino.— ¿Tú estás a cargo de Liesel?

— Sí.

Edward, niño, tú no eres tan malo como a ti te gustaría que todo el mundo creyera. Hay una mujer que te domesticará, matará al dragón, ¿eh? La entreno para ti ahora. Ella te servirá aunque tenga unos modos de entrar en las artes.

Él había exigido saber su nombre, amenazado con buscarla. Liesel le advirtió contra ello.

Si la encuentras antes de que la luna lo juzgue para ser, lo destruirás todo. Se supone que gobernaras Tyr. Tú la necesitarás a tu lado.

— ¿Edward?

— Sí. No querríamos que ella se preocupara. —Su voz no sonó como la suya e hizo que ella le enviara una mirada cautelosa. Él se preguntó si Liesel compartió con ella los secretos del destino de ellos. Y se preguntó por qué le había llevado tanto tiempo para unir las piezas de los acontecimientos juntos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

Bella no se había echado atrás cuando él se había transformado en el feroz dragón y se acuclilló para que ella se montara en su espalda. Ella se agarró a su espalda durante el viaje sobre las montañas, todo el rato su cálido aliento sobre su cuello. Algo dentro de él estaba cambiado, había estado cambiando desde que la encontró. Y ahora que sabía que ella era la única que Liesel previó, todo en lo que podía pensar era en enterarse del resto de la profecía, la parte que Liesel convenientemente omitió.

Esta mujer no era una princesa de una tierra extranjera como Liesel le había asegurado que su compañera espiritual sería. Ella no parecía nada más que una virgen para el sacrificio, una que había llegado a desear ardientemente su toque tanto como él había llegado a desear ardientemente el de ella. Una que se había metido debajo de su piel de la peor manera para dejarle indefenso contra ella. Una que le destruiría si le daba la oportunidad.

Lo que él pensaba había sido amor o emoción en sus ojos no era nada más que fría dignidad. Ella no se doblegaba ante él, pero esto no quería decir que lo amara. El dolor en su pecho le dijo que a él le importaba mucho más de lo que quería. Sentir emociones estaba prohibido para él, se lo habían enseñado cuando niño. Pero algo acerca de ella cuando envolvió sus fuertes piernas alrededor de él le hizo querer sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Su madre se decepcionaría. Él casi estaba dispuesto a dejar el trono a su hermano si eso significaba volver a ser capaz de sentir algo por alguien. No, no por alguien. Por ella.

Él miró el reencuentro entre su encantadora secuestradora y sus hermanas, decidido a no ser sacudido por el amor entre ellas. Y preguntándose por qué su propia familia nunca compartió tal experiencia. Las madres de él y Damon habían luchado desde que los hermanos nacieron con unas semanas de diferencia tantos años atrás. Su padre vivió en una constante lucha de poder entre las dos mujeres hasta la muerte de su madre tres años atrás.

— La encontraste. —La familiar voz le motivó a darse la vuelta y confrontar a la vieja arpía sabia.

— Sí, lo hice. —Él mantuvo su cara controlada, no permitiendo a Liesel ver dentro de su mente.

— No surtirá efecto, niño. Te he conocido desde tu nacimiento. Yo estaba allí la noche que fuiste destinado para ser rey. Y conozco tu corazón. Tú amas a esta chica.

Oír las palabras en voz alta fue más de lo que él estaba preparado. Amor. Sí, él suponía que lo hacía. Si el amor significaba sentir una dolencia interiormente tan fuerte que amenazaba con destruir tu cordura. Sentir una pasión insaciable que amenazaba con invadir el sentido común.

— No lo niegues. Un nuevo tiempo viene. Uno de paz. Tu hermano ha encontrado algo especial también. Una mujer apta para ser princesa.

— Debo ser rey —gruñó él.

— Y lo serás. Tú deseas tanto gobernar en paz. Dos son mejor que uno, ¿eh?

— ¡Nunca gobernaré con mi hermano!

— Sí, lo harás. Al final de tiempo lunar, verás la verdad en mis palabras. Damon es un hombre cambiado. El cambio está bajo su piel tal como está bajo la tuya. Ninguno de los dos lo puede negar.

Él no quiso creerlo. La enemistad entre los hermanos había durado toda su vida. Lo impulsó a cada una de sus acciones. Nunca hubo una circunstancia sin odio. Hasta ahora.— ¿Damon ha regresado, entonces?

— Regresó con varias sorpresas. —Liesel inclinó la cabeza hacia Bella.— Ve a ella —animó.— Tómala en tu mundo. Tu mundo real. En tu corazón. Ella es tuya tal como tú eres su prisionero.

Como si en el momento justo, Bella empezó a sonreírle. La sonrisa se resbaló dentro de él, entrando en su corazón más oscuro y cambiándole, derritiendo toda la duda y el odio. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Súbitamente todo en lo que podía pensar era en extender su pelo en sus sábanas rojas. Y amarla.

— Tu dragón es guapo —comentó Alice.

— Sí, lo es. Pero no confía en mí. Piensa que soy la espía de su hermano.

— Ah, Sí. Damon. Otro buen mozo. No obstante, no he visto a un dragón poco atractivo. Su enemistad es tan vieja como ellos son, parece. Pero he estado aquí durante tres años y nunca he visto a Edward sonreír como lo hace ahora. —Lucina inclinó la cabeza hacia el dragón.

— Debería ir. —Bella rompió sus ojos de la apuesta cara de Edward y abrazó a sus hermanas una vez más. Había tantas cuestiones para preguntar. Pero ahora que estaba aquí, le había sido asegurado que nunca regresaría a su pueblo. Ella contuvo su aliento mientras él se acercaba y cuidadosamente tomó su mano cuando se la ofreció.

— ¿Te gusta tu nuevo vestido?

— ¿Qué te importa a ti mi vestido? Tú me prefieres desnuda. —Ella ató las palabras con tanta amargura como pudo manejar. La verdad era, que prefería estar desnuda con él. Y estaba aterrorizada de que la dejara.

— Eso hago, pequeña, pero si tienes que formar parte de mi comunidad ahora, sólo estarás desnuda en la privacidad de nuestra cámara.

Ella se sonrojó cuando él le dio a su mano un apretón. — ¿Nuestra cámara?

— ¿A menos que prefieras hacerlo al descubierto? —Él se rió, mostrándole sus perfectos blancos dientes.— Veo tu sonrojo. Hasta aquí. —Sus dedos pasaron rozando a lo largo del borde de la parte superior de su corpiño.— Me pregunto si se arrastra abajo. Por aquí. —Él pasó rozando una mano a través de su pezón, el cual se endureció instantáneamente.— Estás ardiendo por mi toque.

Sus ojos encontraron los de él y los mantuvieron. No había forma que ella pudiese negar su deseo por él.— Me gustaría ver esta cámara —sonrió ella, su intrepidez regresando.

— Y lo harás.

— Di mi nombre. —Su voz fue un gruñido. Él clavó los dientes en su hombro mientras se propulsaba dentro de su ajustada abertura una y otra vez. Ella corcoveó contra él, encontrándose cada uno de sus golpes. Apenas entraron en la cámara antes de que su vestido nuevo yaciera en jirones a sus pies.

— Edward. —Ella jadeó su nombre, haciendo que su polla latiera aún más. Al tener a una mujer como esta jadeando y debilitada por su toque, su cariño lo potenció.

— Sí, pequeña. Sé que soy tu amo.

Sus paredes interiores se apretaron contra él, empuñándose alrededor de él, recordándole que hasta sólo días atrás ella nunca había conocido el toque de un hombre. Ahora, ella imploraba su toque, su descarga. Él asió sus caderas, hincando sus dedos en su suave carne mientras se mecía de atrás a adelante, abofeteando sus pelotas contra su endurecido clítoris. Él amaba tomarla desde atrás. Amaba observar su culo moverse al compás del tiempo de la fuerza de sus empujes. Principalmente, amaba estar dentro de ella y planeaba tomarla de todas las maneras posibles.

Su pelotas se sacudieron y él supo que su liberación estaba cerca. Deslizando a su palpitante pene de su vagina, disparó su blanca semilla en su culo y recorrió sus dedos a través de ello, recubriendo su apretado rosetón. Él todavía no la había tomado de este modo, pero esta noche planeaba hacerlo. Él frotó su líquido dentro de su hueco, en su coño, deleitándose en el modo que el orgasmo la sacudió.

— ¿Estás lista para mí?

— Sí.

Él se posicionó en su abertura y deslizó la cabeza de su pene lo suficiente como para abrirla ligeramente.— Estate quieta y no te lastimaré. —Su voz quiso apaciguarla, pero todavía ella se estremeció contra él. No de miedo. Ella quería esto tanto como él. Él podría decirlo por la forma que ella se arqueaba hacia atrás contra él, rogándole llenarla.

Lentamente, lentamente, él se movió dentro de ella, sintiendo una estrechez como él nunca había conocido antes. Cuando su pene finalmente la llenó completamente, él resbaló sus dedos en su vagina y empezó a acariciarla para el orgasmo mientras su polla permanecía sepultada en su apretado culo.

Él la dejó establecer el ritmo. Ella movió su culo de atrás a adelante, acogiéndole y expulsándole. Al principio, ella se movió lenta y cuidadosamente. Mientras la tensión se fortalecía dentro de su coño, ella se acarició más duro, más rápido, causando que sus manos aumentar su intensidad igualmente.

Él sintió su mano pasar alrededor para acariciar su clítoris, un movimiento que él la había enseñado cuando la obligó a darse placer mientras la observaba. Ella gimió, gritó, repitiendo su nombre en todas partes la cámara. Él tomó su mano de su coño y agarró sus caderas, otra vez golpeando hacia su liberación. Ella le alcanzó detrás de ella y agarró sus pelotas, enviándole sobre el borde. El caliente líquido se disparó contra sus paredes interiores y fluyó poco a poco fuera alrededor de su eje.

Él la deslizó en sus brazos mientras resbalaba su pene fuera de su cuerpo. Yacieron allí, jadeando, sin aliento, cada uno consumido. Una mano acunó alrededor de su cintura mientras la otra acariciaba su pecho.

— Me has hecho tu prisionero —murmuró él contra su amoratado hombro. Las marcas de dientes eran ya claras y poniendo su piel púrpura.

— Y yo soy tu esclava.

La palabra se hundió en su cabeza. Esclava. Él le había hecho esto. Otra vez, la culpa lo agarró, haciendo que su corazón se retorciera por el pensamiento. Mirando hacia arriba al techo, él contó sus respiraciones, esperando calmar el martilleó de su corazón.

— No te merezco. Tú no deberías estar aquí con un hombre como yo. —Apartándose de ella, él se sentó sobre el borde de la cama. Sus hombros se hundieron lejos de ella cuando ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y descansó su cabeza contra su espalda.

— ¿Qué está mal con un hombre como tú?

— No te he hecho justicia. He tomado de ti más de lo que te han dado. Y te juro que te resarciré. Comenzando ahora.

— Edward, yo…

— No. No necesito tus palabras. No necesito tu bondad o tus suaves besos. Lo que necesito de ti es tu aceptación de mí. ¿Puedes amar a un hombre que apenas puede controlar su demonio? ¿Un hombre cuyo dragón es una cruel, violenta criatura que no es fácilmente sometida? —Su respiración se detuvo completamente mientras él esperaba por su respuesta.

— Te necesito. Te he necesitado siempre desde esa primera noche. No puedo explicar lo que le haces a mi cuerpo.

Él se giró en sus brazos y la deslizó en su regazo.— Tengo una confesión para ti, una que puedes no desear oír.

— ¿Sí?

— Esa primera noche, no te uniste a mí por tu libre voluntad. Habías sido infectada con mi veneno. Es un poderoso afrodisíaco. Fue responsable de nuestro apareamiento. —Y decir las palabras ahora, después de tanto tiempo pasado, hizo que su primera noche juntos se sintiera como una traición.— Haré esto bien para ti.

— No me importa cómo ocurrió la primera vez. Todo lo que importa ahora es que tú y yo tenemos un acuerdo. He visto tu mundo. Entiendo tu maldición.

— ¿De qué modo entiendes la maldición? —Él no se lo había explicado.

— Tengo el sueño ligero. He oído la mayor parte de sus reflexiones nocturnas. Así es que tú y yo estamos empatados en nuestro engaño.

Él tomó su cara en sus manos.— Quiero que te quedes conmigo.

— No puedo regresar a mi casa.

— Lo sé. Pero quiero que te quedes conmigo. Para siempre. Ser mía.

— ¿Quieres decir continuar siendo tu esclava, hacerte el amor? —Había un leve indicio de risa en su voz.

— Sí. Pero no como una esclava. Como… —él se detuvo cuando las palabras quedaron suspendidas en su garganta.

— ¿Como? —Cuando ella pasó rozando sus dedos sobre sus labios, su pene saltó por la atención otra vez, recordando la sensación de ellos contra ello más temprano.

— Como mi esposa. —Las palabras salieron más como un gruñido de lo que él había esperado. Él observó sus ojos, esperando por una respuesta allí. Brillando con lágrimas no derramadas. — ¿Bella?

— Sí —ella inclinó la cabeza salvajemente, las lágrimas ahora resbalando sobre sus mejillas y sobre las sábanas.

— ¿Sí?

— Sí, me quedaré contigo. Te amo.

— Y yo te amo. Tú y yo traeremos la paz a este lugar.—Ella deslizó su cabeza abajo hasta la de ella y rozó sus labios contra los de él.

— Si haces eso otra vez, te tomaré otra vez. —Sus ojos brillaron con la temeridad sólo un poco, y le atrajo hacia ella otra vez.

Esta vez, él la tomó lentamente, apenas moviéndose mientras ella se aferraba a él. Él miro hacia ella, posando besos sobre sus ojos, sus labios, sus pechos. Luego él se levantó por encima de ella, lentamente impulsándose en ella, haciéndola venir repetidas veces antes de que él aceptara su propia liberación.

Él miró hacia abajo a sus hinchados labios, su hinchado clítoris. Él había sido tan rudo con ella, pero ella se había deleitado con su apareamiento. Lo mismo que él. Él desplegó sus labios abriéndolos con su mano y observó como su pene se movía dentro y fuera de su hueco, propagando su crema sobre las sábanas, sobre sus labios, sus pelotas, enredando en su pelo y en el de ella.

Finalmente, su vagina comenzó a estremecerse, ordeñando la sangre de su vida de él. Pronto, las sábanas estuvieron cubiertas con la prueba de su amor. Él se derrumbó sobre ella y la mantuvo mientras dormían, sabiendo que este era exactamente el lugar donde él quería estar.

— Despierta, amor.

Bella no estaba realmente dormida, pero cada mañana se deleitaba de las diferentes formas que Edward encontraba para despertarla, recordándole su primera vez juntos. Esta mañana no era diferente. Su respiración pasó rozando a través de su montículo, que él le había afeitado desnudándolo la última noche y luego golpeó dentro hasta que ella pensó que no podría soportar más ya. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios simplemente pensando en las nuevas sensaciones.

— Tengo algo para ti. —Su voz amablemente persuadía con ruegos, pero ella decidió esperar simplemente un poco más para ver lo que tenía en reserva.

Ella empezó a abrir los ojos cuando el objeto frío entró en contacto con su desnuda piel. ¿Qué era eso? Él lo frotó alrededor de sus labios exteriores, excitando su clítoris con ello antes de resbalar eso dentro de ella. Su abertura se ensanchó instantáneamente, expandiéndose para mantener el objeto. Lo que sea que fuese, no era tan grande como su pene. Ella apretó contra su endurecida superficie.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Un regalo para ti.

Ella abrió sus ojos sólo para verle sonriéndola.— ¿Qué clase de regalo?

— De la clase que permanecerá dentro de ti todo el día.

Ella se sentó, sintiendo la leve presión del objeto contra de sus entrañas. No era incómodo, pero se sentía extraño, como si fuera a desprenderse si ella se movía.— ¿Todo el día?

— Sí. Tengo una reunión con mi hermano hoy. Una a la cual asistirás. Y mientras te sientes a mí lado, apretaras tus músculos aquí, —él dirigió su dedo a lo largo de los labios de vagina— y pensaras en mí.

— Siempre pienso en ti.

— Ah, pero hoy tú estarás llena. Y mientras Damon y yo discutimos nuestros planes, me acordaré de ti apretando y concentrado. Tú te sentarás junto a mí y frotaré tu clítoris a través de tu túnica. Tú vendrás repetidas veces silenciosamente mientras nos reunimos. Y esta noche, cuando regresamos, lo quitaré y me deslizaré fácilmente en tu apretado hueco.

— No puedo mantener esto dentro de todo el día.

— Sí puedes. Y lo harás. Si no lo haces, estarás muy sola esta noche.

Su advertencia fue seria, pero Bella sabía que él no podría mantener sus manos fuera de ella. En el mes que se habían conocido, habían hecho amor todos los días, la mayoría de las veces varias veces al día.

— Quizá seas tú el que estará solo —bromeó ella.

Él presionó su mano contra su vagina, empujando el objeto más dentro, haciéndole temblar con el placer.— Todo el día.

— Sí, amo —ella sonrió antes de deslizarle hacia ella para un beso.

Edward pensó que moriría si la reunión no acababa pronto. Bella estaba sentada al lado de él, su vagina llenada con su juguete amoroso, con los jugos resbalándose fuera alrededor de ello cada vez que ella venía. Y ella vino tantas veces. Todo el tiempo, ella apretó su rodilla con sus manos, presionando sus uñas en su carne bajo la tela. Calmado, él se mantuvo serio mientras continuaba masajeando su clítoris y empujando hacia atrás el juguete en el lugar bajo los pliegues de su túnica.

Aparentemente, Damon había encontrado a una mujer por sí mismo. Por primera vez, Edward se percató que él y su hermano podrían lograr un acuerdo de paz. Cuando la reunión acabó y Edward y Bella estuvieron solos en la sala de juntas, él se volvió hacia ella.

— Levanta tu vestido —ordenó él. Sus ojos estaban vidriados ya con el deseo y él podía ver sus tensos pezones arrugándose bajo la tela.

— Pero, mi rey, dijiste no debería quitar este… lo que sea que esto sea. —Su protesta fue débil y rematada con una malvada sonrisa.

— No lo quitarás. Quizás te tomaré mientras está todavía incrustado en tu estrecho hueco. — Los ojos de ella se ampliaron por la amenaza.—¿ Puedes tomar dos, o no puedes, amor?

— Seguramente estás bromeando. —Ella se mordió los labios cuando el la tiró en su regazo.

— ¿Parece esto una broma? Estás preparada y dispuesta, amor. ¿Alguna vez te preguntas cómo se sentiría follar a dos hombres a la vez?

— No puedo.

— Puedes. Y lo harás. —Él la levantó en la mesa y empujó hacia atrás su silla, levantando su falda para revelar su montículo bien afeitado.— Tus labios están temblando por mí, tratando de aferrarse a ello.

— Edward —gimió ella mientras él sumergía su cabeza abajo para tomar su clítoris entre sus dientes.

— Dime lo que deseas, entonces. ¿Te gustaría que te amara suavemente?

Ella goteaba. Sus jugos bañaban su culo, su clítoris, brillando como divina crema a la luz. Él corrió su lengua arriba y abajo de su culo por su duro clítoris, mordiendo a lo largo del camino.— No pienso que lo tengas en ti.

— ¿Es un desafío? —Una sonrisa iluminó su cara.— Echate hacia atrás. —Él la empujó hacia atrás a amablemente todo el camino a fin de que sus piernas estuvieron extendidas abiertas de par en par para él. Usando su lengua y sus dientes, él la impulsó al borde de orgasmo otra vez y luego la deja antes de que ella llegara. Él conocía su cuerpo tan bien, lo podía tocar como un fino instrumento. Él la podía hacer venir a voluntad y pararla de venir también. Tres veces más, él la llevó al borde, pero se negó a hacerla caer.

— Por favor —imploró ella.

— ¿Por favor qué? —él bromeó contra sus labios.

— Por favor tómame.

— Ah, pero dijiste que lo querías suave.

— Cualquier cosa. Simplemente déjame venir.

Él inspiró su aroma y la lamió una último vez antes de extraer el juguete de sus labios hinchados.— Sería una apremiante convulsión si intentase esto, —advirtió él.— Quizá deberíamos retirarnos a nuestro cuarto. Allí, te puedo mostrar verdaderamente qué tan suave puedo ser.

— No me importa. Por favor.

Él conocía este tipo de necesidad. Era lo que él sentía cada vez la miraba. Él se levantó y le colocó su pene en su abertura, sus intentos de moverse lentamente se sentían antinatural. Apaciguando su respiración, tratando de estabilizar su batiente corazón, Edward lentamente deslizó su hinchada cabeza dentro, dividiendo sus labios, estirándolos aun más, abriéndola tan ancho que su clítoris se volvió abajo para rozar contra la empuñadura de su pene mientras se resbalaba dentro de ella.

Él la llenó por completo, sus pelotas descansando contra su culo. Él sonrió cuando ella jadeó y se aferró a él, sus uñas hincándose en sus antebrazos, su cabeza echada hacia atrás por el éxtasis, sus endurecidos pezones arrugándose bajo la gasa de su vestido.

Cuando él empezó a acariciarla, ajustando el ritmo, tratando de avanzar lentamente, tratando de concentrarse en las sensaciones que barrían a través de su cuerpo mientras sentía cada pequeño espasmo de su vagina mientras se envolvía alrededor de él. Él no había sido alguien que se concentrara antes, habiendo pasado la mayor parte de sus años sólo tomando. Bella le había cambiado, le había hecho querer ser diferente, querer ser algo más.

Los golpes lentos eran enloquecedores, conduciéndole hacia el borde de alguna parte en la que él nunca había estado antes. Entonces, el borde estuvo allí y él amenazó con deslizarse sobre ello mientras su clítoris se frotó en su pene y sus golpes aumentaron, trayéndole la liberación que ella buscaba mientras sus uñas se hincaban en sus hombros. Cuando su vagina se contrajo alrededor de él, instando a su semen a derramarse, ella gritó ruidosamente lo suficiente como para alertar a todos los guardias. Nadie abrió la puerta, ya que todos estaban acostumbrados al juego amoroso de Edward.

— Eso es, amor. Llega para mí. Grita para mí. Deje a todo el mundo saber que eres mía.

Sus gritos resonaron en el cuarto, mezclándose con el sonido de su pene frotándose en sus jugos, abofeteando contra sus paredes interiores. Ella tembló contra él, su propio orgasmo tan intenso que amenazaba con magullarle.

Él se deslizó fuera de su cuerpo y miró hacia abajo a la mujer que le había cambiado. Edward quiso sepultarse en ella otra vez, para congraciarse con ella por el exceso que él había causado, la traición y la desconfía de su reunión. Su pene brotó a la vida y fácilmente se resbaló dentro de ella. Ella se echó hacia atrás, sus brazos tirados sobre su cabeza, su cuerpo abierto para él. Sólo cuando él vino ella se aferró otra vez a él y lloriqueó contra su hombro.

— Te amo —logró decir él jadeando al recobrar el aliento.

— Te amo, dragón.

Ella levantó su mano para acariciar su barbilla, enviando otro temblor por su cuerpo.— Vamos a volver a meterte en la cama.

— Cualquier cosa que desees.

Ella se agarró a él mientras la llevaba de regreso por el hueco de la escalera a la cámara «de ellos». Sólo se pararon una vez para cabalgarse el uno al otro contra la pared. Él amenazó con empalarla en su pene y llevarla arriba el resto del camino a su cuarto. Ella sólo sonrió y se introdujo en él aun más. Cuando Edward finalmente la colocó en la cama, él sabía que ella sostenía su corazón. Él miró abajo a su cara, sus ojos estaban salvajes por su relaciones sexuales y la anticipación.

Una nueva paz venía. Si él podía encontrar el amor, cualquier cosa era posible. Él miró el parpadeo de la luz de la vela, suavizando la cara de ella, y supo que su mundo nunca sería el mismo.

_**fin**_


End file.
